


The Doctor, Mighty Warrior

by vortexofdeduction



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofdeduction/pseuds/vortexofdeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna Bucket (the soldier from "A Good Man Goes To War") meets the Doctor for the first time. This got second place in a contest at The Star Cult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor, Mighty Warrior

I was just a girl when it happened. When the man appeared who changed my life forever. 

 

I heard a strange whooshing noise, which caught my attention. Having lived in the Gamma Forest my whole life, I was well accustomed to the many sounds of the forest, but this sound was unfamiliar. I turned in the direction of the sound and saw a blue box. It stood out amongst the vibrant green of the forest. 

 

A man stepped out. He seemed unnatural too, with his strange clothes and red bow tie. 

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he said, walking towards me. I stood staring at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "What's your name?"

"I- I'm Lorna," I managed to stammer. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm... I don't think this is where I meant to go. But since I'm here..." he pulled out a strange device that looked like a flashlight. He moved it around as if scanning for something, then stopped abruptly, looking very worried. 

"What is it?"

"Bad news. Come with me."

 

"Where are we going?"

"Shh." I followed him silently, confused and nervous but excited. For the first time in my life, I was going on an adventure. 

 

We finally reached our destination, a clearing I knew well. At first glance it looked empty, but then I saw the creature. I paled in recognition. 

"Are you alright, Lorna?" I shook my head, staring at the creature in horror. It looked like a giant chameleon, but I knew it was more than that. It had sharp claws and could breathe fire. Had I known the word, I might have called it a dragon. But that wasn't all. I'd seen it kill people. My friends. My family.

"Doctor... you have to stop it. It's been terrorizing us for years." 

 

He nodded, as if this was the sort of thing he dealt with every day. He looked around the forest, surveying his options. He pulled out his device, then put it away, sighing. 

"I forgot it doesn't do wood." He started to walk back to his box. 

"Wait, you can't just leave!"

"I'm just going to get something, I'll be right back." He disappeared into that strange box, then reemerged a few minutes later, carrying a gun. 

"Are you a soldier?"

"No..." he replied hesitantly. 

"Then what's that?"

"A tranquilizer."

"What good will that do?" The Doctor shot the beast, then motioned for me to come over. 

"I'm going to need your help carrying it."

"What? Where?"

"Into my TARDIS." He pointed to the blue box. 

"There's no way that's fitting in!"

"You'll see," he replied with a smirk. 

 

It did indeed fit in, and the box amazed me. "It's bigger on the inside."

"I love it when they say that! Now then, we're taking a little journey."

"Won't my friends miss me?"

"No, it's a time machine." I gasped.

"Does that make you... a time traveler?" The Doctor nodded, flipping levers and pushing buttons. "Are we going back in time?"

"Not today, we're just going to another planet. It's a spaceship, too."

"Are we going to your planet?"

"No," he replied, holding back tears. "We can't. Gallifrey was destroyed. In the great Time War."

"So you are a warrior?" The Doctor didn't respond. He was too lost in his sorrow. This poor, lonely traveller. 

 

The TARDIS stopped. "Where are we?"

"Take a look," the Doctor said, opening the doors and letting in a huge wave of heat. I saw a bright expanse of ash and magma. It seemed as if the whole planet was a giant volcano. I took another look. A volcano with forests. And meadows. And snow-covered mountains. It seemed almost paradoxical. "Welcome to Pyrovillia."

"Why are we here?"

"So many questions!" The Doctor smiled. "I think the creature will find himself a home here. It's got plenty of trees, and the native species can also breathe fire. Now the creature can live here instead of hurting you." As he said this, he dragged the monster into the new planet. "When it wakes up, it will be very happy indeed."

 

The Doctor closed the doors. 

"Now where are we going?"

"You're going back home." I sighed. 

"And you?"

"I don't know, somewhere new and exciting. There are lots of planets out there."

"Alone?"

"Until I find someone to come with me... you could come." I shook my head sadly.

"My people need me." The Doctor smiled sadly and said farewell, disappearing into the TARDIS. 

 

I wish I hadn't said no. My life is so boring here. I signed up for the army in the hopes that I might meet him again. After all, what is a Doctor but a mighty warrior? Well, that and a savior. A kind and compassionate man, but still a soldier. What a strange man!


End file.
